The invention relates to a perforated bottom plate for the production of a fluidized bed within a container, and more particularly, a perforated bottom plate having a large number of holes through which gaseous medium flows in order to produce the fluidized bed.
It is known that a fluidized bed can be produced within a container to increase heat transfer or to attain a more efficient use of a granular fuel. In particular, in such a procedure the container has a perforated bottom plate that contains a large number of through-holes, through which the fluidizing agent flows. This agent can, for example, be air for combustion. It can also be cooling or heating air, or serve merely for the production of a fluidized bed.
In the thermal treatment of granular material, for example, in roasting of coffee or peanuts, it is necessary for the material to come into uniform contact with the heating and/or cooling gases and/or a humidifying agent. For this reason the known procedure for achieving this type of roasting is in a continuous fluidized bed. It has been shown that, although a fluidized bed can be produced with conventional perforated bottom plates which exhibit a regular perforation pattern, breaks develop in the fluidized layer and a satisfactory uniform mixing of the granular material is not ensured.
The basic purpose of the invention is to design a perforated bottom plate of the type described above in such a way that a thorough mixing of the granular material that forms the fluidized bed is achieved.
This purpose is achieved, according to the invention, in a perforated bottom plate that exhibits essentially evenly distributed areas that contain, a greater number of holes per unit of area compared to a regular perforation pattern. Alternately, or in addition, the design can specify that the perforated bottom plate exhibits essentially evenly distributed areas that contain a lesser number of holes per unit of area compared to a regular perforation pattern. Surprisingly, it has been shown that when such areas contain more or fewer holes per unit of area than in the rest of the perforated bottom plate, a more thorough mixing of the fluidized bed results.
In particular, there are areas in which more of the gaseous medium flows through the granular material, such that the desired mixing is achieved through the formation of a xe2x80x9cspouting bed.xe2x80x9d An ideal fluidized bed is in fact formed with localized xe2x80x9cspoutsxe2x80x9d that ensure a thorough and uniform mixing of the material. Thorough and uniform contact between the material and the gaseous medium is achieved, such that, for example, a roasting process can be carried out at a lower temperature and in a shorter amount of time. In this way a delicate material to be roasted is treated gently.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the areas with a greater or lesser number of perforations are distributed symmetrically on the perforated bottom plate. This prevents the formation of areas that form under otherwise evenly distributed gas flow, in which only a lesser degree of mixing of the granular material takes place. In this way, the uniformity of the thermal treatment is assured.
The design of these areas with a greater or lesser number of holes is basically arbitrary. It can be useful if they are essentially circular in shape. These circular areas can, for example, be arranged on the perforated bottom plate evenly distributed with constant spacing intervals.
The thorough mixing effected through such a perforated bottom plate is achieved primarily due to the increased flow of the fluidizing agent in the areas containing a greater number of holes per unit of area. According to the invention, it is further intended that in each case the areas with a greater number of holes be larger than the areas with a lesser number of holes. This prevents the formation on the perforated bottom plate of dead spaces in which no fluidized bed, or only a minimal one, is produced.
The shape of the holes is basically arbitrary. It is only necessary that the holes be smaller than a single particle of the granular material to be processed. This prevents the material from falling through the holes. The holes can be essentially equal in size and circular or elongated in shape. The elongated shape of such holes has the advantage that the granular material cannot easily become lodged, and particles that become lodged can be easily removed. As long as there is a certain degree of uniformity, it is not necessary that the holes be arranged on the perforated bottom plate in a rigorously symmetrical distribution.
It has been shown that an excellently mixed fluidized bed can be produced with this type of perforated bottom plate. A container fitted with this type of perforated bottom plate is therefore particularly suitable for the uniform thermal treatment of relatively delicate material, for example, in the roasting of coffee and/or peanuts. Other goods can also be treated in this way. It is also possible to use this type of perforated bottom plate in the burning of granular fuels, for example, lignite. This perforated bottom plate can additionally be used in batch processing as well as used continuously or semi-continuously.
The perforated bottom plate may be implemented in a container used in the semi-continuous roasting of coffee and/or peanuts, as described by the applicant in the German Utility Model No. 298 10 911.5. In particular, it is possible to provide even small roasting facilities with a roaster equipped with this type of sieve plate. In this way, it would also be possible to economically roast smaller amounts of material in a fluidized bed.
It has further been shown that this model of sieve plate is also suited for the drying of material. A dryer for fresh coffee beans, for example, can be equipped with this type of sieve plate. The drying process can be accelerated and can take place on location at a plantation, such that, for example, the growth of mold can be prevented.